


Saintly

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reunion Sex, light on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith comes home & can't help but feel - no,smell- he's been replaced as the team's token Galra.





	Saintly

**Author's Note:**

> what if in fics authors did the trademark youtube gimmick of asking for replies like:
> 
> "comment if YOU'VE ever smelled another alien's scent on your boyfriend's clothes while having reunion sex but still went in for that dick"
> 
> because you're not alone, keith is right there with you

It was past midnight on the ship's circadian cycle when Keith docked - he was alone, and the hangar was predictably empty. There used to be a time he found the low stretching shadows from the floor lighting alien, and the pressurized air filters disarming, but now it made him feel as even-tempered as a nightlight.

He was still working on shaking the feeling of coming home past his curfew.

The hangar was a deep garage with scores of unused docks, of course, with the exception of a sleek purple ship, just ports away.

The addition shouldn't have surprised him. _Lotor is with the coalition; the coalition is with Lotor_ , Keith repeated as he walked toward the elevators, the syllables falling with his steps. The tinted violet glass of the craft glared with the lighting, unnerving as a predator's gaze.

It wasn't that Keith distrusted him - the Galra prince had saved his life, and Keith had returned the favor willingly - but they _had_ failed to be properly introduced. In video conferences, they parlayed like team members. It was just bad timing that had them remaining at a distance.

 _He's actually nice,_ Shiro had confessed one night between the exchange of rebel ship coordinates, _you know, for Zarkon's son._

Keith wasn't one to focus on his relationships with other people, but he had made a mental note to make nice with the other Galra onboard first thing.

He had heard Lotor got along great with the team - and he had seen Shiro pilot Black just to take him to the Kral Zera. He didn't know anyone else Shiro trusted to ride in Black with him.

The thought made Keith's lip twitch.

He crossed his arms. As the elevator reached the main floor of the castleship, right now, all he wanted was to crawl into Shiro's bed to surprise him. The others could wait until breakfast - maybe later, if Keith could convince Shiro to slack off on some duties.

Watching his own shadow down the castle hall, he didn't bother stopping at his old room - he knew it'd be as empty as he left it - and let his hand scan over Shiro's door. He sighed as the door still slid open to his print, feeling himself redden over his own anxiety.

 _He kept his door open for you_ , Keith told himself, stepping into the room. _What more do you want?_ The wall lights were dimmed enough that Keith's eyes dilated immediately - and Shiro was asleep, slumped head-first into his pillow with his left arm hanging off the bed. He always looked younger sleeping, but he looked peaceful, too. Keith inhaled. _Nothing's changed._

Keith was still in his Blade uniform, but he sat on the edge of the bed anyway, putting a hand on Shiro's shoulder and lightly shaking it. "Shiro. Shiro, I'm home. Wake up."

Shiro was never a deep sleeper, Keith had learned, not unless he was thoroughly worn out.

When his eyes opened, blinking dazedly for a few seconds, Keith couldn't believe he forgot how gray Shiro's eyes were, how they looked like moonstone under the castle's lighting. His mouth parted, but arms were pulling him onto the mattress before he could react, Shiro burying his face into Keith's chest. Keith let himself be pinned, suppressing a smile at Shiro's face smushed against his shoulder.

"Baby," Shiro's voice was rough, muffled into his armor. He seemed tentatively lucid, arms sliding down Keith's back. "You surprised me."

"Couldn't wait," Keith looked down, watching Shiro plant his face into his breastplate, almost bruising his nose. Delicately, Keith freed one of his arms. "Shiro, let me take off my suit."

"I missed you," Shiro hummed, leaning back. His eyes blinked up to Keith's face, and stayed there.

Keith stood, reaching down to take off his boots. "What?"

"You look older."

Sliding off the suit in a fluid motion, Keith sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well." He still remembered the first time he wore a Blade outfit during his trials - how Shiro had turned around to let Keith put it on in limited privacy at the base. How afterwards, Shiro helped peel it off his body, mixed with dried blood and bruised skin.

How Keith hated that it took almost dying to get Shiro's hands on him.

Now, Shiro frowned, his voice more present. "Kolivan sends you out too often."

"No," Keith crawled back into bed, opening up the covers as Shiro scooted over. While they each didn't mind exposing skin to one another, sometimes it was easier to forget about scars for a night. Keith flushed as Shiro's hand settled on his waist, pulling him closer. "I think I sleep better with you." Underneath the sheets, Shiro was almost too warm - his hands were like hotspots on Keith's bare skin.

Shiro smiled, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Keith's mouth. He spoke every word into Keith's skin, like it was a mark he could leave in their place. "I love it when you come home to me."

That spurred Keith on probably more than Shiro intended, making him scoot closer to properly kiss him, letting their noses brush. Shiro's thigh immediately slid between Keith's legs, making him jump, groaning softly.

Keith recovered, grinning, his hand pushing back Shiro's bangs. "Eager?"

Shiro grumbled through a kiss. "Maybe."

Keith pressed himself against Shiro's leg as he reached below the sheets to tug down Shiro's underwear. He grunted as Keith pushed his hips over, crawling on top of his naked thigh, running his hands up Shiro's chest.

Keith didn't have many cliches in his life, but Shiro felt like home to him.

Shiro's face flushed as Keith wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping slowly from the base, how Shiro liked it. His Galra hand gripped Keith's hipbone, rocking Keith back and forth on his leg in frantic waves.

For all their similarities, Shiro learned too soon that Keith liked things on the messier side. He suspected it was a Galra trait, especially after Keith once asked for Shiro's nails on his back, but Keith usually shut him off that train of thought with a kiss and a growl. _Or maybe you're just impatient_ , he offered, laughing at Keith's blush. 

Keith huffed as Shiro palmed his dick, lazily smoothing a hand over his head as he rutted on Shiro. Leaning down, Keith kissed Shiro again, taking hold of his cock.

"Close your eyes," Keith said, watching Shiro's lids instantly droop. "I'll do the work."

Shiro's head sank into the pillow, mouth open as Keith touched him, blindly fumbling with his hands under the covers. It was too teasing - too innocent, Keith had to admit; they were braver than this, but there was still something of a mystery between them, something too powerful to breach.

 _I love you_ , Keith knew. Unsaid.

Maybe one day they wouldn't be in the middle of intergalactic war, and it'd be easier to say.

"I want you in me," Shiro's voice was a whine as Keith hand palmed his balls, his left hand grabbing at the sheets. Shiro's legs were spread under the covers, his underwear pushed below one of his knees. As his head rolled to the side, and a distinct moan drifted out. "I miss you in me."

Keith's dick twitched against his thigh, making goosebumps dot his spine. He exhaled. "Okay, Shiro. Whatever you want." He reached for the lube under the edge of Shiro's mattress, and almost missed his murmuring.

"I want you."

Keith let that cement in his mind. It cooled him all over, hearing Shiro beg for him, fighting off sleep just to feel Keith open him up. He may have been a little eager for this, too.

Opening the bottle, Keith poured the lube over his fingers, shifting to sit between Shiro's thighs. Keith watched his muscles tense for a moment before relaxing, smoothed over by Keith's hand. "Move your leg."

Shiro listened, and Keith pressed in slowly, stroking Shiro with his free hand. After working in one hurriedly, Keith added another digit, leaning back to watch Shiro's chest dip from panting.

He could pretend to want it slow, but Keith knew Shiro wasn't beyond begging.

Keith sat up, moving to kiss Shiro again as he lazily worked his fingers into him. Their kisses were all warm breath and whatever Altean mouthwash Coran gave everyone. Keith almost forgot the taste.

He hadn't forgotten what it tasted like underneath Shiro's cum.

Drifting kisses down Shiro's chin, Keith nosed further along his jawline. Shiro needed to shave tomorrow - Keith had to tilt his head into the pillow to avoid getting scratched. Swallowing against Keith's mouth, Shiro's breaths were coming out in small groans.

"Keith," Shiro rutted down, sinking further down on Keith's fingers. " _Keith,_ really."

"Patience, Shiro." Keith smiled as he bit his ear, especially as Shiro let out a steamed sigh. He kissed behind his lobe - working down to his neck. With how sleepy Shiro was, Keith didn't think it would take too much convincing to let him give Shiro a hickey. Something to remember this by.

Then again, Keith was more sentimental than Shiro. That always surprised him.

Keith almost voiced his idea, letting his teeth skim over Shiro's skin, until he noticed something. After being in exclusively Galra company for months, it took him a minute to realize what it was.

He _smelled_ something. On Shiro. _Someone._ On his neck.

Keith involuntarily paused, partly shocked, but he could still feel Shiro's heartbeat pressed against his arm, pure adrenaline keeping him awake. Without thinking, Keith pressed his nose into the crook of Shiro's neck, inhaling deeply.

Shiro had never smelled like that before. Not as a Garrison officer, not as the Black Paladin. Keith tensed.

He liked to think Galra sensibilities were past him - he wan't raised around other Galra, and he was capable of suppressing that nature successfully for twenty years.

But this had his field of vision cross-hatched in red.

He smelled like another _Galra_. Lotor. _Lotor_ was touching Shiro.

"Keith?"

Keith forced himself out of stillness, slowly beginning to pump a third finger into Shiro, whose head hit the pillow with a keen. His chest was arched - Keith leaned in to lick a stripe of Shiro's bared neck, making him shiver.

Shiro reacted out of want, groaning, but Keith felt like spitting out the taste over the side of the bed.

A Galra prince was manhandling his boyfriend.

"Baby, I'm ready. Please."

Keith couldn't bring himself to speak yet.

Instead, he pulled his fingers out, silently pouring more lube into his hand, and lining up. If Lotor wanted to touch his boyfriend, that was fine with him. He didn't get this. _This_ was his.

He pushed his head in, and Shiro grabbed at Keith's upper arm to steady him. Keith cupped Shiro's length again, jerking him off as he pressed further in. Shiro's hand shook on Keith's shoulder, his whole body curling up towards Keith.

 _Fuck Lotor_.

Keith listened to Shiro's whimpers as he bottomed out, waiting for the exact moment he adjusted before immediately thrusting in again. Shiro took it, repeating Keith's name between fevered breaths.

Trying to cool his head, Keith leaned down, kissing up Shiro's chest, his lips burning.

Shiro's eyes opened, fluttering for a moment. "You feel so good, baby."

Shiro's words settled him more than anything, and Keith craned his neck for another kiss, Shiro smiling halfway through. They were both sweating, smiling, and Shiro's bangs were starting to stick to his skin - Keith _knew_ this was just for him.

He still felt stupid with jealousy.

Keith grabbed Shiro's thighs, straining to hold them up, but the effect was instant - Shiro sank down further on the bed, his cock bent and leaking precum onto his stomach. Keith watched it drip off him onto the sheets, almost tempted to lick it off.

"Keith - fuck," Shiro's stomach tensed. He threw a hand over his face. "Oh my god."

Keith couldn't help but fit his head into the corner of Shiro's neck, bending down to kiss him. He sucked his skin lightly, trying not to push it. Trying to ignore that he could smell Lotor on the fringes of Shiro's hair.

Without thinking, Keith bit down. Maybe a little too hard.

" _Keith_ -"

"Sorry," Keith grunted, pressing the front of his tongue against the mark. There were clear teeth indents. _Stupid._

Shiro's dick twitched as Keith slammed in again, his hand scrambling for Keith's back, pulling, keeping him inside. Keith was panting hard, letting go of Shiro's legs in favor of grabbing his cock again. Shiro's shoulders tensed, and Keith swallowed. "Close?"

Shiro nodded, eyes shut.

It never took much for either of them - Keith rubbed Shiro's head until he was swearing, cumming on himself before he could warn Keith.

Keith followed after, coming noisily, moaning louder than he intended as he pulled out to cum on Shiro's stomach. Some landed on his neck, and Shiro lazily swiped at it before wincing - there was a purpling bruise budding near his collarbone.

Keith felt like shit. "Sorry."

Shiro shook his head, smiling. "It's okay baby. I'm happy you were excited."

_Jealous._

It took them a moment to clean up - Shiro had kicked off his underwear to the edges of the bed, and after a minute, they gave up digging through the sheets to find them.

Settling into Shiro's side, head on his chest, Keith ran a hand lightly over the mark he left before Shiro spoke.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Shiro's brow was tense, and Keith felt Shiro's Galra hand run through the back of his neck into his hair, coaxing him. It worked. He let Shiro kiss his forehead, let him pull him deeper into his chest.

Keith's voice was quiet. "You smell like Lotor."

Shiro pulled his head back, looking down at Keith. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for a reply - Shiro's voice was troubled. "Keith, we're on a ship in space together. We see each other every day."

Keith rolled his eyes, shifting them to the side. "I know. I just have to get used to it." Keith's toes curled in embarrassment, hoping he didn't sound like he was pouting. He mumbled. "It doesn't help it's all around your neck."

Shiro snorted. "I wondered why you wanted to give me a hickey so bad."

"Yeah." Keith scratched his nails lightly down Shiro's chest. "Sorry."

They were quiet for a spell, Keith running his thumb over the teeth indents in Shiro's neck and shoulder as Shiro drifted.

"Hey," Shiro looked like he was already one foot into a dream. "Try to give Lotor a chance. He's not that bad."

Keith wanted to say, _okay_ , but Shiro's eyes were already closed.

Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to break a promise to Shiro so soon.

\-----

Keith wasn't one to pick fights. They usually found him on their own.

So it almost felt wrong waiting outside Lotor's bedroom.

That was, until he saw Lotor rounding the corner, slowing only slightly when he saw Keith. He waited until he was steps away before speaking, and Keith hated how level his voice was. "Hello."

_Stay off my boyfriend._

Keith met his eyes. "Keep away from Shiro."

Lotor raised an eyebrow, noting Keith's crossed arms, before offering a conceding step backward. "I wasn't aware."

 _I don't care_ , Keith wanted to bite, but he narrowed his eyes instead. "Fine." As he stepped away from Lotor, he could feel him turn to watch him walk down the hall, a purple gaze tracking his steps.

So much for making nice.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i have not updated in months i am sORRY the big issue with me is that... i constantly want to revise all my works all the time and i'm never happy with my 'finished' work ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also i'm going to blame it on my writing portfolio this semester... she's my wife and i love her so i devote all my time to her
> 
> i still hope to get better at writing actual stories (@uni i mostly do poetry & script) so here we go again!!!  
> anyway i wrote this in one sitting if there are mistakes... they can wait until tomorrow morning
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion
> 
> p.s. i want keith and lotor to be FRIENDS don't get it twisted :(


End file.
